


Double Drabble: Pain

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Pain

_I think you're not used to pain, brother. What's happened, you got soft?_

Soft? No, Kronos, I've never been soft. I've been weak, yes, but you would hardly know. It was before I met you, so long ago it predates writing.

And what of that? You couldn't read until the eighth century. You let me go to Athens whenever I pleased, but you always followed. You always called me back to our life.

Did you hate civilization because it took me from you or because you thought it made you soft by association? Did you hate my hands as they lost the calluses? Is that why you never let me touch you?

I remember those nights in the camp, everything silent, your fingers on my thigh. You cut your name into my skin. No, Kronos, I'm used to pain. I've lived with it. I always will. Our bodies do not accept change, and I have too few scars from my time as mortal. You have bumps and ridges from marks and I always envied that.

You were my pain, brother, and I have always embraced you as part of myself. I am you, Kronos. And I have missed you terribly.


End file.
